verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Scientology
Scientology ist eine Bewegung die sich auf die Schriften von L. Ron Hubbard stützt. Synonym wird oft die Church of Scientology(CoS), als größte scientologische Organisation, bezeichnet. In Deutschland wird die CoS als kommerziell orientierte Organisation, also als reines Wirtschaftsunternehmen unter dem Deckmantel einer Religion, gesehen. Das deutsche Bundesarbeitsgericht hat am 22. März 1995 festgestellt, dass Scientology der Status einer Religionsgemeinschaft nicht zukommt. Scientology wird in mehreren Bundesländern Deutschlands wegen der Bestrebungen gegen die freiheitliche demokratische Grundordnung vom Verfassungsschutz beobachtet und wird regelmäßig in den Verfassungsschutzberichten des Bundes und der Länder erwähnt. In Ländern wie den USA, England, Italien oder Spanien hat Scientology von Gerichten den Status einer religiösen und gemeinnützigen, von Steuern befreiten Organisation zuerkannt bekommen. Alle großen christlichen Kirchen sowie viele nichtkonfessionelle Beratungsstellen für Sektenmitglieder und -aussteiger stufen Scientology als Sekte ein. Scientology wurde in den 1950ern in den USA von L. Ron Hubbard gegründet. Nach dessen Tod übernahm David Miscavige den Vorsitz. Anfang der 70er Jahre begann ihre Tätigkeit in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Im deutschsprachigen Raum gibt es "Kirchen" (Deutschland 8, Schweiz 5, Österreich 2) und "Missionen". Laut unabhängigen Publikationen wird die Mitgliederzahl weltweit auf ca. 150.000 geschätzt. Scientology selbst spricht von über 8 Millionen Anhängern. In Deutschland gibt es in etwa 5.000-6.000 Mitglieder (Stand: 2004). =Church of Scientology= Neben- und Tarnorganisationen WISE Das World Institute of Scientology Enterprises (WISE) ist ein weltweiter Verband von Scientology-Unternehmen, die die Managementtechniken von L. Ron Hubbard verwenden. Offizielles Ziel von WISE ist es, als Dachverband dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Mitglieder – durch Lizenzverträge an WISE gebunden – Hubbards Verwaltungstechnologie umfassend verbreiten, indem die Ethikprinzipien, Kodizes und Grundsätze von Scientology nach und nach in die gesamte Geschäftswelt hineingebracht werden. WISE-Mitglieder müssen sich verpflichten, den WISE-Kodex einzuhalten. Unter anderem dürfen sie bei Streitigkeiten mit anderen WISE Mitgliedern keine Gerichte anrufen sondern müssen sich auf Scientology-interne Verfahren beschränken. Die Mitgliederbeiträge betragen je nach Mitgliedschaftsstufe jährlich zwischen 250 und 36.000 US-Dollar (2005). Dazu müssen je nach Geschäftstyp noch wöchentlich sechs bis zehn Prozent des Umsatzes abgeliefert werden. KVPM Die KVPM ("Kommission für Verstöße der Psychiatrie gegen Menschenrechte", engl. "Citizens Commission on Human Rights" (CCHR)) ist eine Deckorganisation von Scientology, die sich den Kampf gegen die Psychiatrie auf die Fahne geschrieben hat. Hauptkritikpunkte sind dabei der Einsatz von Psychopharmaka und Elektroschocks, auch wird die Existenz bestimmter Krankheitsbilder, wie ADHS, infrage gestellt und behauptet das die Psychiatrie selbst geistige Krankheiten verursacht. Kritiker sehen die Vorwürfe des KVPM meist als haltlos. Das KVPM wird als versuch von Scientology angesehen die Psychiatrie und Psychologie zu diskreditieren, da grade diese Wissenschaften Ergebnisse liefern, die die Methoden von Scientology in einem schlechten Licht stehen lassen. Gleichzeitig würden mehr hilfesuchende Menschen, wenn die Psychotherapie diskreditiert ist, ihr Heil bei so zweifelhaften Organisationen wie Scientology suchen. Kritisch hierbei ist zu betrachten das die Verknüpfung zwischen KVPM, Scientology und der Psychiater-Verschwörungstheorie für Menschen die diesen Komplex nicht überblicken, und nur ein Buch oder eine Broschüre mit deren Thesen lesen, nicht zu durchschauen ist. Auch einige verschwörungstheoretische Autoren wie Jan van Helsing greifen auf diese Thesen zurück. Genannter bietet auf seinem Internetsender secret.tv sogar einen Film unter dem Titel "Mißbrauch in der Psychiatrie" an in dem das KVPM seine Thesen breit, ohne jede Kritik und ohne jede Erwähnung von Scientology vertreten kann. Guardian Office Das Guardian Office war von 1966 bis 1983 der Geheimdienst von Scientology. Im Zuge der Aufdeckung der Operation Snow White wurde das Guardian Office zum Office of Special Affairs. Office of Special Affairs Scientology betrachtete die Skandale rund um Guardian Office als Verwirrungen einzelner Mitglieder. Um das Image von Scientology aufzupolieren, wurde das Guardian Office aufgelöst und das Office of Special Affairs (OS) als Nachfolgeorganisation gegründet. Hauptzentrale dieser Organisation ist das Religious Technology Center. Seitdem kam es zu keinen größeren Skandalen. Jedoch weisen Scientology-Aussteiger darauf hin, dass das Office of Special Affairs die Methoden von Guardian Office übernommen habe. Allein die Durchführung von diversen Aktionen wäre professioneller. Zum Beispiel würden illegale Operationen von Leuten außerhalb von Scientology durchgeführt, wodurch bei einer möglichen Aufdeckung von Straftaten Scientology nicht belastet wird. New Era Publications New Era Publications ist ein reihe von Verlagen die sich um das Drucken und Übersetzten von Hubbards Werken kümmern. Die New Era Deutschland GmbH ist für Deutschland zuständig, New Era Publications International ApS mit Sitz in Kopenhagen weltweit (außer USA). Beide sind Töchter von Bridge Publications, Inc. in Los Angeles, von wo aus die Schriften Hubbards in den USA vertrieben werden. Association for Better Living and Education Die Association for Better Living and Education (ABLE) ist eine 1988 gegründete non-profit Organisation, welche wohltätige Organisationen welche mit den Methoden von L. Ron Hubbard arbeiten vereint. Die Church of Scientology bezieht sich zum Teil auf einzelne dieser Gruppen, als beleg für ihren gutartigen Charakter. Applied Scholastics Applied Scholastics ist eine von L. Ron Hubbard gegründete Organisation die sich mit einer an Hubbards Lerntechniken ausgerichteten Ausbildung für Kinder und Jugendliche befasst. Applied Scholastics geriet besonders dadurch ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit, das bei bestimmten Nachhilfe-Angeboten offenbar der Kontakt zur Scientology bewusst verschleiert wird. Es wird befürchtet das Kinder so ohne Wissen ihrer Eltern im Sinne Scientologys beeinflusst werden könnten. Criminon Criminon ist ein Programm zur Rehabilitation von Gefängnishäftlingen mittels Methoden von L. Ron Hubbard. Narconon Narconon ist eine Organisation zur Rehabilitation von Suchtkranken, welche mit den Methoden von L. Ron Hubbard arbeitet. Narconon behauptet, dass sie die weltweit einzige "erfolgreiche" Organisation sei, die sich um die Rehabilitation Drogenabhängiger kümmere und die einzige Rehabilitationseinrichtung, die ohne Drogensubstitution arbeitet. Kritiker hingegen bezweifeln das und werfen Narconon vor kaum Hilfreich zu sein. Im Jahre 1984 starb die 34-jährige Jocelyne Dorfmann in einer Narcononeinrichtung in Grancey sur Ource bei Dijon an einer unbehandelten Epilepsie. Der stellvertretende Direktor wurde verurteilt und die Einrichtung musste schließen. Ein ähnlicher Todesfall ereignete sich 2002 bei einer 33-jährigen Klientin in einer Narcononfiliale im italienischen Torre dell'Orso. Bekannte Mitglieder Zu beachten ist, dass die Teilnahme an Kursen oder Auditings keine Mitgliedschaft erfordert. *Kirstie Alley *Anne Archer *Jennifer Aspen *Jason Beghe *Catherine Bell *Karen Nelson Bell *Sonny Bono *David Campbell *Nancy Cartwright *Kate Ceberano *Erika Christensen *Keith Code *Chick Corea *Tom Cruise *Dave Davies *Xavier Deluc *Jenna Elfman *Bodhi Elfman *Michael Fairman *Beck Hansen *Isaac Hayes *Nicky Hopkins *Katie Holmes *L. Ron Hubbard, Gründer *Mark Isham *Terry Jastrow *Kimberley Kates *Jason Lee *Geoffrey Lewis *Juliette Lewis *Peggy Lipton *Courtney Love *Christopher Masterson *Danny Masterson *Lisa McPherson *Peter Medak *Floyd Mutrux *Haywood Nelson *Judy Norton *Eduardo Palomo *Carina Ricco *Raptor Phuckov, *Spartak Varna *Jeff Pomerantz *David Pomeranz *Priscilla Presley *Lisa Marie Presley *Kelly Preston *Leah Remini *Patrick Renna *Giovanni Ribisi *Marissa Ribisi *Michael D. Roberts *Mimi Rogers *Carl-W. Röhrig *Billy Sheehan *Megan Shields *Michelle Stafford *Sharon Stone *Patrick Swayze *Greta Van Susteren *John Travolta *Patrick Warren *Edgar Winter =Verschwörungstheorien= Auf den Websites der "Freien Scientologen" (http://de.freiescientologen.de/ und http://www.freiescientologen.de/) wird eine Verschwörungstheorie dargelegt, nach der die Scientology-Kirche seit Anbeginn der Bewegung 1950 von den Geheimdiensten (vor allem CIA) unterwandert wurde und schließlich 1973 übernommen wurde. Hubbard wurde seit 1973 ausgeschaltet, sein Verbleib ist unklar, stattdessen hat ein Doppelgänger den Eindruck erweckt, dass Hubbard bis zur offiziellen Todeserklärung 1986 noch die volle Kontrolle über seine Kirche gehabt habe. Tatsächlich habe jedoch das neue Management die Techniken der Scientology in vielen Einzelschritten verändert, so dass sie um 180° gegenüber den ursprünglichen Absichten verdreht sind: Ursprünglich hätte Hubbard eine Befreiungstechnology "Die Brücke" entwickelt, heute jedoch wurde daraus eine Art Brainwashing gemacht. Der neue Führer David Miscavige sei jedoch nachgewiesenermassen ein CIA-Agent (http://davidmiscavige.wikiscientology.org) und die Übernahme sei detailliert dokumentiert (http://www.sc-i-r-s-ology.com/). =Links= * http://home.snafu.de/tilman/j/freiheit.html (Die Falle der völligen Freiheit) * http://www.freiescientologen.de/ (eine Gruppe von unabhängigen Scientologen) http://blog.scientology-1972.org/ * http://sc-i-r-s-ology.com/ Zeigt die Übernahme der Scientology-Kirche durch Agenten der US-Regierung lückenlos auf. * http://www.freezone.de/ geschichtliches und weitere Informationen * https://stss.nl/ Bücher * http://www.forum.exscn.net/index.php Aussteiger Forum engl. Category:Scientology Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Überarbeiten